


Dance For Me

by phoenixwaller



Series: Victuri Vignettes [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, Victuri, a little bit of figure skating, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Victor and Yuri are planning Yuri's short program for the next season, but the new routine puts Victor in a mood, and that makes Yuri's eros rear its head. Can either of them hold back when they want to make the dance a bit more private?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cause sometimes I just need to write smut. Enjoy!
> 
> Takes place in St Petersburg several months after Victor and Yuri move there.

Victor nuzzled into the back of Yuri’s neck, holding his fiance tight as they cuddled on the couch. He watched the tapping of Yuri’s finger against his knee and felt the muscles of the younger man quiver as they listened to the song that had arrived via email less than an hour before.

The music ended, it was only two and a half minutes long, but Victor had an idea that Yuri would want to listen to it again. He picked up the remote.

“One more time?” he asked into Yuri’s hair as he peppered it with kisses.

“Mm-hmm,” Yuri hummed.

Victor ran his nose through Yuri’s hair, inhaling the scent of his lover, as he pressed the play button on the remote. Brushes against a snare drum set the pace, a few measures in a bass joined in, and finally a piano added its voice to complete the jazz trio.

Victor pulled Yuri’s back against his chest as the younger man swayed his shoulders to the beat. He smiled when Yuri’s eyes drifted shut, imagining the way he would move to the music.

“I would never have guessed you’d want to skate to a jazz piece next season,” Victor murmured when the music ended again. “You’re surprising me again Yuri.”

Yuri smiled but didn’t open his eyes. Victor could see that he was still imagining skating to it.

“Detroit’s a great city for jazz music,” the younger man explained. “Also my dance instructor there was a fan of swing styles and jazz dance. I’d never thought about moving them to the ice, but triple-steps and the syncopated rhythm should lead to some interesting footwork.”

“If anybody can pull it off you can,” Victor hummed, laying his cheek against the top of Yuri’s head. “Do you want to start working on choreography tomorrow, or wait until the official end of our vacation?”

“Tomorrow please,” Yuri said with an ill-hidden yawn.

“Shall we go to bed?”

“One more time please.”

Victor chuckled and started the piece over. He paid careful attention to the phrasing and timing of the music. Four-four time signature, eight beats per phrase, but with a triple at the end of each measure.

“If you weren’t on the ice how would you dance to this Yuri?” Victor asked, trying to wrap his head around how he’d choreograph it.

Yuri smiled. “Lindy-hop. The phrasing and tempo are perfect.”

“Isn’t that a couple’s dance?” Victor teased.

Yuri blushed and opened his eyes to look at his fiance. “Want me to teach you how one day? It’s actually a lot of fun.”

Victor laughed. “Would you lead, or shall I?”

“Does it matter? Besides being able to both lead and follow makes it more fun. Phichit and I used to hold impromptu sock-hops on the ice, switching back and forth throughout the song.”

Victor smiled, thinking of Yuri and his best friend dancing in their socks on the ice.

“Oh, except right there,” Yuri said as a few measures differed in sound. “I’d switch to Flying Charleston for a bit, that walking beat on the bass begs for it when the piano backs off like it does.”

Victor tried to think, wondering if he knew what the Flying Charleston even looked like. After a moment he gave up and nuzzled into Yuri’s neck again.

“Ok, I’m ready for bed now,” Yuri murmured sleepily when the song ended again.

Victor smiled and unwound himself from around the younger man. They readied themselves for bed, and his mind was still trying to process the different sound of the music as he watched Yuri drift off to sleep.

***

Victor awoke to the feeling of an empty bed, the sheets already cool beside him. He blinked in the near darkness, sunrise was still over an hour away, and stretched. “Yuri?” he asked quietly, but only heard the soft jingle of Makkachin’s tags as she lifted her head up at his voice.

Victor swung his legs over the side of the bed and padded out of the bedroom. The rest of the apartment was quiet, but he saw that Yuri had left a light on over the stove. A square of white sat on the counter. He walked over and picked it up.

 

> _Good morning Vicchan,_
> 
> _I had some ideas on the new short program and wanted to go to the rink to work them out. The coffee pot is ready whenever you wake up, just turn it on. I’ll see you when you get here, no rush._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Yuri_
> 
> _P.S. - I walked Makkachin before I left so she should be fine for a while._

Victor smiled and pressed the button on the coffee pot. The smell of the warm liquid filled his nostrils as it brewed.

 _I don’t know what Yuri does to the coffee, but it’s amazing,_ he thought as he inhaled the rich aroma.

Victor decided to do a bit of work before getting ready, he knew that Yuri would probably like some quiet time anyway. He took a seat at a stool and opened a folder that had been given to him by Yakov. Inside was information about two skaters in the novice division, twin girls, whom Yakov thought were highly talented but had anxiety issues like Yuri.

At first Victor had balked at the idea of coaching additional skaters, especially as he was still competing himself. However as the season ended Yakov had presented him with a tempting offer. He’d waive a part of his own coaching fee and Yuri’s facility fees if he used some of his coaching time to take on select students.

There were other perks as well, including a small office for him to work from when dealing with issues off the ice, as well as keys to the building for both himself and Yuri.

The keys were what finally got Victor to agree. In the few months since moving to St. Petersburg he’d seen how much Yuri needed access to the ice beyond normal business hours. While just being with Victor helped, there were times that Yuri still needed to work through his anxiety by skating it out.

Yuri also seemed happy with the arrangement. He liked working with the girls as soon as he met them, prior to everybody taking an end of season break. More importantly, both men recognized it as Yakov giving Victor an opportunity to properly consider coaching after retirement, while under the supervision of one with decades of experience.

Victor sipped his coffee and looked over the skating history of the girls, memorizing their individual strengths and weaknesses, and worried about being able to tell them apart.

Dim blue light filtered in through the window as he finished his coffee. Victor stretched and meandered back to the bedroom. He got dressed and ruffled Makkachin’s fur. “Be good until we get home.”

The dog answered with a yawn and curled back up to sleep.

Victor smiled, pulled on a light jacket and headed out into the chill air of a spring morning. The sky continued to brighten around him, but only the tiniest sliver of the sun had started to clear the horizon when he pulled out his keys. He let himself into the empty building, and locked the door again behind him.

He headed toward the ice, then heard music drifting down from the ballet studio upstairs. He smiled and climbed the narrow staircase to the off-ice training areas of the facility. Light poured from the open door of the studio, and he leaned in the frame, watching Yuri move to the rhythm.

The song ended. Yuri fumbled with the remote to restart it before Victor gently cut in.

“I could feel you dancing to it last night, but I didn’t know it would get you this excited.”

Yuri turned and blushed. “I just couldn’t get the idea of skating to a swing rhythm out of my head.”

Victor removed his shoes and walked across the polished floor in his socks. He wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist and leaned in for a kiss.

“Good morning,” Victor said softly.

“Mmm, good morning,” Yuri hummed.

Victor reached up and brushed a few loose strands of hair from Yuri’s forehead. He then adopted a stern tone to his voice. “Now Yuri, as your coach I applaud your dedication. But as your fiance I must protest you spending quality vacation time here when we could be lazy and indulgent at home, especially at this time of day.”

Yuri smiled and angled his chin for another kiss, which Victor promptly granted.

“It’s quiet this early. I can think.”

“Yuri,” Victor countered, “it’s the off season. Almost the entire staff is on vacation right now, and the ones who _are_ working are on reduced hours. Even most of the students are out for a few weeks. It’ll be quiet plenty over the next week or so.”

Yuri smiled and changed the subject. “Do you wanna see what I’ve been thinking?”

Victor leaned his forehead against his fiance’s, “I thought I was choreographing it.”

Yuri blushed again. “You are, but I could tell you were a bit stuck on where to start. Maybe I can help you with some ideas.”

Victor smiled. “Lead the way.”

Yuri picked up his bluetooth speaker and water bottle then made his way down the stairs. He put the water,  speaker, his phone and the remote on the barrier and sat nearby to pull on his skates. Victor watched, noting the excitement that coursed through the younger skater.

Victor sighed in satisfaction at hearing the dull scrape of Yuri’s blades across the ice as he moved toward the center and assumed a loose starting position.

Victor pressed the start button and watched as Yuri moved to the solo snare drum. The brushes were accented by the sound of skates, and Yuri had a different attitude on the ice. It was a blend of fun and sultry that Victor hadn’t expected.

He could already see the prevalence of triple-steps in the piece with a sequence of kicking motions. Then the walking bass started and Victor felt the stirrings of desire in his abdomen. Yuri managed to keep the keep the feel of the triples in his footwork as much as he could, but when he glided across the ice he moved it to his hips.

Watching Yuri’s hips move was both hypnotic and erotic, and it gave every element a unique kind of energy. Victor couldn’t take his eyes off it, and when the music stopped all too soon he wanted to groan in frustration.

“What do you think?” Yuri called from the center of the rink.

Victor smiled. “I like where you’re headed with it. What do _you_ think though?”

Yuri was contemplative for a minute. “I think it needs more energy in the middle.”

“Try switching your camel back to a scratch spin.”

Yuri gave him a look, but nodded. He chewed on his lip as he altered the choreography in his head, and Victor had to restrain himself from pulling out his lip balm to apply to the younger man.

“Ok, start the music,” Yuri called after a moment.

Victor smiled, and willed himself to watch Yuri’s hips less and his impromptu choreography more. As the song progressed he had to admit that it was pretty good. Yuri had captured the nuance of the music in a way different than he would have and he enjoyed watching it.

“I think you should really choreograph this yourself Yuri,” Victor called when the song ended again.

“But…” the younger man started to protest.

“I’ll help as much as you need, but you’ve already got a great feel on this piece. I know you can do it.” Victor smiled and saw Yuri’s protest die on his lips.

“It’s missing something though,” Yuri said.

Victor held his chin in his hands when the conversation from the night before floated through his head. “You said you’d Lindy-hop to this right?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s a partner dance. Try to engage the audience, ask them to dance with you.”

Yuri smiled at the suggestion and took off in some laps of the ice, testing step patterns and trying to figure out how he would integrate it.

Victor allowed himself to enjoy the view as his fiance spun and danced. He could hear the melody in the movements and hummed along. Finally Yuri took the center again and nodded for Victor to turn the music back on.

Victor could hardly believe Yuri’s newfound confidence. Less than a year before he would have argued against having music made for him, let alone choreographing his own program. Now Yuri was dancing to an original piece, with only a few words of suggestion from Victor about how to improve the tentative first thoughts of a routine.

And oh what those suggestions were now doing to the tightening of Victor’s pants. Yuri started with his back to him, and started swaying to the drums. He turned to face him with the addition of the bass and crouched slightly, skating backwards while holding out his hands and snapping to the beat, and for the entire two and a half minute piece every movement said _‘Join me. You know you want to.’_

Boy did Victor want to. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to accept the invitation and let Yuri to lead in a way that would leave them both breathless and laughing. He’d have to allow his fiance to teach him the steps and find a place off the ice for them to dance it.

The program was there, raw and unrefined, but Victor knew that as Yuri added in jumps and perfected the sequence of technical elements it would be solid. He smiled as the younger man skated over and grabbed his water bottle.

“Well?” Yuri asked, slightly out of breath, looking up to see Victor’s reaction.

Victor slid his fingers along Yuri’s cheek. “I better up my game,” he purred. “Between that and whatever Yurio comes up with I’m going to face some serious competition this season.”

Yuri smiled and leaned across for a kiss. Victor brushed a bead of sweat from Yuri’s cheek before stepping forward and granting the silent request, loving the way Yuri’s arms wrapped around his neck.

They smiled against each other’s lips, and Victor could tell that Yuri was about to run it again when the something caught the younger man’s attention. Victor followed Yuri’s gaze and realized that his fiance had spotted his erection.

Yuri smiled knowingly, and Victor gulped.

“Were you watching me skate?” Yuri purred, slowly dragging his fingertips down Victor’s chest. “Or were you watching me?”

Victor’s breath caught in his throat as Yuri’s fingers stopped at his waistband. “Both,” he finally breathed.

“Mmm,” Yuri replied, leaning across to claim Victor’s lips again as his fingers loosened Victor’s belt and opened the fly of his jeans.

Victor shivered as Yuri’s hand dipped under the elastic of his briefs and took him in hand.

“Aren’t you worried about somebody walking in?” he whispered.

Yuri looked up at him with hooded eyes. “You said it yourself, everybody is on vacation or working short hours. Besides, the sun is barely up.”

Victor groaned.

Yuri’s fingertips danced on the underside of Victor’s cock. “What do you want me to do Vitya?”

Victor shuddered and exhaled a shaky breath. “Dance for me Yuri.”

“Touch yourself since I won’t be able to?” Yuri suggested, and in reply Victor’s hand took the place of the younger man’s on his cock.

Yuri smiled and pushed off from the barrier. A moment later his hips were accenting the beat and hands invited much more than a dance. For Victor the nuance changed, each gesture was Yuri begging to be stripped and lead in a different sort of duet.

He moaned and had to slow the movement of his hand before he came in his pants.

The music stopped and Yuri skated back over. Victor wanted to drag him from the ice, but could see an opportunity to get Yuri as needy as he was.

“I’m going to come soon if you keep teasing me Yuri,” he whined. “What do you want to do with me?”

_Make him lead it._

Surprise flashed in Yuri’s eyes, but it was quickly replaced with lust, and Victor knew that whatever he was thinking would be good.

Yuri smirked, and fisted Victor’s shirt as he drew himself close to detail his plans in hushed tones.

“I think we need to break in that new office of yours. How about you take me down there and use my mouth while I open myself up for you?”

Victor groaned at the thought, but he knew when Yuri was in eros mode he was a tease as well. “And what if I’m ready to come before you’re ready to take me?”

Yuri grinned and ran his nose up the side of Victor’s jawline. “I guess you’ll just have to bend me over the desk and watch then.”

Victor shuddered.

“Once I’m ready you take me however you want; fast and hard, slow and gentle, I’m yours.”

“And what about you?” Victor purred, liking where Yuri’s fantasy was going.

Yuri licked his lips. “You pull me away from the desk just far enough so that I’m bracing myself on it, then you get on your knees between my legs and swallow me down while fucking my sloppy hole with your fingers.”

Victor swallowed hard. “When you say sloppy…?”

Yuri nibbled the shell of Victor’s ear. “Fill me to the brim Vitya.”

Victor nearly came in his pants from the lewd suggestion.

_Now to flip the tables._

“Dance it for me Yuri,” he breathed against the younger man’s neck.

“Da… dance it?” Yuri stuttered.

Victor moaned in his fiance’s ear. “Dance it. Go perform that routine again, but think only of the scenario you just described.”

Yuri swallowed, but nodded. Victor could already see the bulge starting to form in his pants. He knew that by making Yuri skate it it would firmly set the idea and need in his head.

Victor started the music again, and immediately noticed the change in tone of Yuri’s skate. This was a private performance now, one just for the two of them. It was both an invitation and a promise, and by the end Yuri’s erection was as pronounced as Victor’s.

It was Victor’s turn to tease as he reached over the barrier and stroked Yuri’s clothed cock. “Shall we go take care of this love?”

Yuri nodded and Victor passed over his skate guards. A moment later Yuri had shed his skates and was being led in socks to the basement office which Victor had been assigned. It was loud, near the refrigeration units that maintained the frozen surface above. Victor surmised that it was on purpose; that Yakov would have expected the occasional office tryst.

They closed the door and almost immediately their mouths came together in a frenzy of lips, tongues and teeth.

Yuri pressed against Victor until the taller man’s legs were against the edge of the desk, and with nowhere else to go they began pushing each other’s clothing off. Pants and underwear quickly pooled around their legs. Shirts were discarded in random directions. 

Victor shivered when the chilled air touched his overheated cock, and Yuri immediately dropped to his knees in front of him, his own engorged length bobbing at the sudden movement.

Victor fumbled with his left hand until he found the drawer pull, and yanked it open to rummage for the small bottle of lube he’d stashed in it. After a few seconds his fingers wrapped around it and he tossed it to Yuri, who promptly poured a generous amount onto his fingers and reached back to tease at his entrance.

Yuri shuddered as his fingers pressed against the muscle, and he shot Victor a questioning glance about why the older man’s cock wasn’t in his mouth.

Victor chuckled and ran his fingertips along Yuri’s cheek. “Soon enough love, just waiting for the right moment.”

Yuri closed his eyes and whimpered with need as he convinced his body to relax and open up. Victor enjoyed the show, and when Yuri had finally loosened the muscle enough to allow one finger to slip inside he gasped.

Victor took that opportunity to grab a fistful of Yuri’s hair and slide his cock through the parted lips of his lover.

Yuri moaned at being penetrated at both ends, making Victor toss his head back and answer with a groan of his own. Victor set shallow strokes into Yuri’s mouth and enjoyed the way the younger man hummed with satisfaction.

It was also a slow form of torture as he returned his attention to his lover and saw the tiny ways his muscles quivered as he opened himself up. He found that he had to pull out of Yuri’s mouth not long after a second finger found its way inside as the needy whimpers from the younger man proved too much on Victor’s sensitive cock.

Victor helped Yuri to his feet and draped him over the desk. Yuri flailed with his free hand until it wrapped around Victor’s cock and the older man was left with the delicious torture of watching his fiance open up for him but knowing he wasn’t ready yet. He moaned at the sight and thrust slowly into Yuri’s eager grasp.

Yuri shook as he pushed a third finger inside, scissoring himself, and obviously in a needy state.

Victor leaned over and purred in the younger man’s ear. “Nice and slow now Yuri, I want to enjoy this show, and I want you nice and open for me.”

Yuri groaned and squeezed Victor’s cock harder.

_As much as I want to plunge into him, I want to tease too._

Victor pulled himself out of Yuri’s grasp and moved so that he was grinding against the younger man’s working fingers. He leaned over and growled against his lover’s back. “That’s right baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

He reached and pressed two fingers to Yuri’s lips, which were promptly sucked into the younger man’s mouth. Victor enjoyed the delicious tease on the digits before removing them with a protesting whimper and wrapping them around Yuri’s cock. He stroked his lover as he continued to tease by grinding so close to the opening.

“Victor, please!” Yuri gasped.

Victor smiled and stepped back. “Not yet Yuri,” he hummed as he drizzled lube on his cock. “I want you opened even more. When I’m done with you I’ll have to carry you home cause you won’t be able to walk, and when I want you again tonight I won’t even have to prep you cause you’ll still be so opened up.”

Yuri whimpered and spread his fingers wide.

Victor smiled, and continued the tease of non-contact until he couldn’t stand it any longer. Finally he stepped in again and growled. “Out of the way Yuri.”

Yuri pulled his fingers free and moaned as Victor’s cock immediately took their place. The noise turned into a cry of pain mixed with ecstasy as he was filled and stretched in one slow but firm stroke.

Victor leaned over again and nipped at the shell of Yuri’s ear. “You did so good Yuri, taking me fast like that.”

Yuri whimpered.

Victor stood again and grasped his lover’s hips. He pulled out and pushed in again slowly, making sure to grind along Yuri’s sweet spot.

Yuri replied by pushing back and groaning in need.

“No?” Victor teased. “How about this?” He pulled out again and slid in faster, still teasing Yuri’s prostate.

Yuri gasped and shuddered, and whined for more.

“Still not enough?” Victor asked with a faked tone of innocence. He drew out once more and slammed back into his lover, making sure to nail the spot that would make his fiance see white.

Yuri cried out in pleasure.

“Is that what you want baby?” Victor drawled as he leaned over again and nipped at Yuri’s shoulder.

“Y… yes!” Yuri managed to gasp.

Victor nosed at a spot on Yuri’s shoulder blade. “Can you ask for it? Can you tell me what you want?” He kissed the spot then sucked at it.

“Please Victor!” Yuri whined.

“Please what?” he asked between nips to the reddening skin.

“Fuck me Victor!” Yuri cried.

“Mmmm,” Victor purred. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Victor stood again, grasped Yuri’s hips firmly and set a driving pace into his fiance. His thrusts were hard and deep, each one pressing against Yuri’s sweet spot.

Yuri was muttering an unintelligible mix of pure noise blended with snippets of English and Japanese as his mind was tossed beyond the level of sane communication. About the only thing Victor could understand was the repeated calls of his own name between the moans and cries of pleasure.

Victor could tell by the quivering muscles and ragged breathing that he was quickly driving Yuri to the edge. He angled himself just enough to give his lover’s prostate glancing blows instead of the driving thrusts against it, and savored the whimpers he heard at the loss of intense sensation.

The massive chillers nearby quieted as they cut into a maintenance cycle, and the office was filled with the sounds of their combined moans and slapping flesh.

“Yuri, you feel so good,” Victor moaned as he tossed his head back and closed his eyes against the overwhelming pleasure.

“Victor please!” Yuri cried in a moment of coherence. “I need to come.”

Victor slowed, and pushed in deep so that he could drape himself over Yuri’s back again. “I thought you wanted me to swallow you down, _moya lyubov._ ”

Yuri shook with indecision.

Victor nuzzled then nipped the back of his neck before drawing teasing fingers along his cock. “Can you hold out just a bit longer? I was looking forward to tasting you.”

Yuri shuddered and thrust his hips against Victor’s in a way that pulled his cock from Victor’s teasing.

“You’re too good to me Yuri,” Victor moaned as he moved to once more start slamming into his lover.

Victor knew he wasn’t going to last much longer himself and resumed the angle that made Yuri mewl, moan and cry out with each direct blow to his prostate. Soon it was too much, and Victor pressed deep, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s middle and spilling inside him.

“Yuri,” Victor breathed against the younger man’s back as he started to come down from the blissful high. He could see in the gooseflesh that rose on his lover’s back, and the quivers in the muscles, that his fiance was overly sensitive and desperately needed his own release.

Victor nipped at the skin of Yuri’s back as he drew out and grabbed his hips once more. He pulled and forced Yuri to take a couple steps back from the edge of the desk, just enough space for him to kneel between. Before moving to the floor he brushed a few hairs off Yuri’s face.

“You did so well.” Victor planted a kiss on Yuri’s flushed and heated cheek.

Yuri replied with a smile around his ragged breathing.

Victor knelt between Yuri and the desk and took his lover’s engorged cock in his hands. He stroked it softly and enjoyed the needy moans that drifted from above. He leaned in and kissed its length, and lapped the pre-cum that had collected on the tip. Yuri shook with every new sensation.

A groan of needy satisfaction filled the room as Victor took the head of Yuri’s cock between his lips. Victor hummed in response and bobbed his head a few times. His tongue worked the underside and his hands massaged the pleasant weight of Yuri’s balls. But he wanted more. He pressed his head further against the length of his lover and swallowed, relishing the burn as the head passed into his throat.

“Victor!” Yuri cried in ecstasy.

Victor moaned and held himself there as he moved his hand up and plunged three fingers inside of Yuri’s open entrance, seeking the sweet spot. Yuri nearly screamed in pleasure, and Victor was glad that the chillers chose that moment to come on again.

Victor worked his throat muscles until his body demanded air, bobbed a few times to breath, then took Yuri into his throat again, never relenting in his massage of the younger man’s prostate.

Yuri’s legs shook, and Victor knew that the only thing keeping him standing was how he was held and how he was braced against the desk. He knew that Yuri was impossibly close.

He bobbed until just the head of Yuri’s cock was in his mouth, and wrapped his free hand around the shaft. He sucked at the sensitive tip, stroked the length, and pressed the fingers of his other hand against the sweet spot until he overwhelmed his lover and tasted the release as it filled his mouth. He swallowed it down greedily.

Victor continued to overstimulate Yuri until the younger man’s cock pulsed but had nothing left to pump. He withdrew his fingers from his entrance first, and hummed as he heard the whine from above. Then he sat back and licked the last few drops from the tip and kissed the length.

“Vkusno,” he purred against the overly sensitive flesh as he held it against his cheek.

Finally Victor’s hand moved to Yuri’s side to support him.

Yuri’s breathing was ragged above, and Victor could see in his shaking legs that he could barely stand. He shifted to sitting cross-legged on the floor, then reached up and wrapped his hands around his fiance’s waist.

“Come here baby.”

Yuri all but melted into Victor’s arms, and he braced him, making sure to keep his clean hand free to caress his lover’s face as he settled the smaller man into his lap. He held him as aftershocks of pleasure passed through Yuri.

Victor brushed sweat clumped hair from Yuri’s brow and kissed his forehead. Yuri’s breathing was returning to normal, but a bright flush still tinted his cheeks.

Victor smiled. “You’re beautiful Yuri.”

Yuri sighed softly and smiled before nuzzling into Victor’s chest.

“Was that how you wanted it?”

Yuri opened his eyes, and Victor could see happy exhaustion within them. “Mm-hmm,” came the soft reply.

“Good.” Victor ran his thumb over Yuri’s cheekbone before gently lifting the younger man’s chin and claiming his mouth in a kiss.

“I love you Victor,” Yuri murmured as his eyes drifted closed again.

“You really are going to make me carry you home, aren’t you?” Victor teased.

“Hey, it was your idea to make it so I couldn’t walk.”

Victor laughed. “I guess it was.” He kissed Yuri’s lips gently. “I love you Yuri. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Yuri chuckled. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking that?”

“Not from my perspective.”

A moment of silence passed before either one spoke again.

“So the new program works?” Yuri asked tentatively.

Victor laughed. “You could say that!”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally envision the rink in Russian being 3 levels. The main with the rink, an upper with weight room and ballet studio, and additional rooms near the chillers and refrigeration units in a basement level. 
> 
> If you liked that please consider reading some of my other Yuri!!! on Ice stories.  
> [In Our Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907)  
> [In The Soft Moonlight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9322982)  
> [Three's A Crowd](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374582)
> 
> Also feel free to join me on tumblr at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com) to geek out about Yuri on Ice, other anime and whatever else I post about. 
> 
> And of course, thanks for any comments and kudos!
> 
> ~Muah!


End file.
